1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spatial light modulators (SLMs), and more particularly to a micro-mirror array with electronically addressable control circuitry for display applications.
2. Background of the Invention
Spatial light modulators (SLMs) have numerous applications in the areas of optical information processing, projection displays, video and graphics monitors, televisions, and electrophotographic printing. Reflective SLMs are devices that modulate incident light in a spatial pattern to reflect an image corresponding to an electrical or optical input. The incident light may be modulated in phase, intensity, polarization, or deflection direction. A reflective SLM is typically comprised of an area or two-dimensional array of addressable picture elements (pixels) capable of reflecting incident lights. Source pixel data is first processed by an associated control circuit, then loaded into the pixel array, one frame at a time.
Prior art SLMs have various drawbacks. These drawbacks include: a lower than optimal optically active area (measured as what fraction of the device's surface area that is reflective, also called the “fill ratio”) that reduces optical efficiency, rough reflective surfaces that reduce the reflectivity of the mirrors, diffraction that lowers the contrast ratio of the display, use of materials that have long-term reliability problems, and complex manufacturing processes that increase the expense of the product.
Many prior art devices include substantial non-reflective areas on their surfaces. This provides low fill ratios, and provides lower than optimum reflective efficiency. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,732 discloses MOSFET devices that are formed on the surface of a device in addition to mirrors. These MOSFET devices take up surface area, reducing the fraction of the device area that is optically active and reducing reflective efficiency. The MOSFET devices on the surface of the device also diffract incident light, which lowers the contrast ratio of the display. Further, intense light striking exposed MOSFET devices interfere with the proper operation of the devices, both by charging the MOSFET devices and overheating the circuitry.
Some SLM designs have rough surfaces, which also reduce reflective efficiency. For example, in some SLM designs the reflective surface is an aluminum film deposited on an LPCVD silicon nitride layer. It is difficult to control the smoothness of these reflective mirror surfaces as they are deposited thin films. Thus, the final product has rough surfaces, which reduce the reflective efficiency.
Another problem that reduces reflective efficiency with some SLM designs, particularly in some top hanging mirror designs, is large exposed hinge surface areas. These large exposed hinge surface areas have to be blocked by a slab, typically made of tungsten, on top of the hinge to prevent the scattering of incident light. These slabs significantly reduce the optically active area and lower the reflective efficiency.
Many conventional SLMs, such as the SLM disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,935, have hinges made of aluminum alloy. Aluminum, as well as other metals, is susceptible to fatigue and plastic deformation, which can lead to long-term reliability problems. Also, aluminum is susceptible to cell “memory”, where the rest position begins to tilt towards its most frequently occupied position. Further, the mirrors disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,935 are released by undercutting the mirror surface. This technique often results in breakage of the delicate micro-mirror structures during release. It also requires large gaps between mirrors, which reduce the fraction of the device area that is optically active.
What is desired is an SLM with improved reflective efficiency, SLM device long-term reliability, and simplified manufacturing processes.